


Needles

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Counter Sex, Doctor!Nick, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jeff is scared of needles, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Needles, Niff, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Shower Sex, Smut, Swallowing, Swearing, fear of needles, nick helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor!Nick finds out that Jeff hasn’t had needles since he was a little kid. He get’s worried about Jeff’s lack of vaccination and decides to do something about it. Smut and fluffy goodness. Also angst.<br/>Trigger warnings for a fear of needles and anxiety/panic attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles

“Where are you thinking of going?” Blaine asked excitedly.  
“I like Paris, but Jeff just wants to go to Disneyland.” Nick laughed, looking over at his husband fondly.  
“I think Disneyland is a better idea. We can afford it.” Jeff said stubbornly.  
“I’m a doctor, Jeff. We can afford Paris.” Nick pointed out.  
“And Disneyland.”  
“This is our anniversary, Jeff. I want it to be special. And not _Disneyland where the magic happens kind of special._ Really special.”  
“You know if you go to Paris you’ll have to be careful. I heard something about their new immunisation laws.  Have you guys had your booster vaccinations yet?” Blaine asked.  
“Not yet. I’m due for mine and so is Jeff.”  
“Disneyland it is, then.” Jeff stood up promptly, walking out of the house and getting in the car. Blaine gave Nick a confused look.  
“He doesn’t really like needles.” Nick explained  
“Oh, that’d explain it then.” Blaine said.  
“Yeah. I should probably take him home. See you later.” Nick said, waving at Blaine before getting up and going out to the car. He opened the passenger side door, leaning down so he was eye-level Jeff. The blonde looked up at him, his eyes red-rimmed from crying.  
“Oh, Jeffie.” Nick pulled Jeff into a tight hug, rubbing his back comfortingly. He let the blonde cry on his shoulder for a while before pulling away and wiping the tears away with his thumb. “Stop crying baby, it’s okay.” He said.  
“I - I don’t want to get n - needles.” Jeff sniffled.  
“I never said you have to. We might decide to go somewhere else.” Nick smiled, speaking again as Jeff opened his mouth. “ _Not_ Disneyland.” He laughed. “Now come on, let’s go home.” Nick kissed Jeff softly, walking around to the drivers side and getting in.  
***  
Nick woke up, looking at the clock and groaning. 2:57am. _Fuck._ He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a noise come from next to him.  
“Jeff? Jeffie? Are you awake?” He whispered. He heard the noise again, recognising it immediately. Jeff was whimpering. He shook Jeff’s shoulder lightly, leaning closer to him. “Jeff, wake up.” He said loudly. The blonde stirred next to him, whispering frantically and grabbing Nick’s arm tightly.  
“Nicky, Nicky it was horrible. I had to get so many needles and there was blood everywhere and the needles were really big and they hurt so much and they kept giving me needles Nicky and -” Jeff was cut off as Nick pressed their lips together softly, cupping the blonde’s cheek. Nick pulled back, looking at Jeff and pulling him close. “It’s okay Jeffie. It was just a nightmare. There aren’t any needles here. Shhh baby, it’s gonna be fine.”  
Jeff looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes. “I don’t wanna get needles Nicky.” He sobbed, clutching Nick’s arm.  
“You don’t have to worry about that right now Jeffie. Now come on, you’re all sweaty and gross, go take a shower.”  
“Come with me.”  
“I can’t. I have work in like four hours.” Nick mumbled, shoving his face into Jeff’s pillow.  
“Not my problem. I’m awake and now so are you.” Jeff said loudly, grabbing Nick’s ankles and dragging him out of bed. Nick groaned as he was pulled off the bed, standing up and walking into the bathroom with Jeff. He flinched as the light turned on, dimming it down to the lowest setting. Jeff was already getting undressed and turning on the shower, stepping under the too-loud spray of water. Nick undressed slowly, hopping into the shower behind Jeff before closing the door.  
“Don’t look so tired Nicky. I’ve got something that’ll wake you up.” He smirked, dropping to his knees in front of his husband. He wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock, stroking him a few times before wrapping his mouth around the tip. Jeff sucked softly for a moment before going down deeper, humming happily when Nick’s hands found their way into his hair. He obliged as Nick pushed him down even more, taking his hand away and grabbing Nick’s hip tightly. He hummed again as Nick’s head fell back against the wall, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard.  
“Oh, fuck Jeff. Keep doing that.” Nick panted, tightening his hands in the blonde’s hair. Jeff hummed again, loosening his jaw and taking in as much of Nick as he could. “Fuck baby, I’m close.” Nick moaned, tugging on Jeff’s hair as he came down the blonde’s throat. He whimpered as Jeff kept sucking, swallowing everything that he could. Jeff pulled off with a pop, grinning up at Nick. Nick smiled back, pulling the blonde up and kissing him fiercely. He could taste himself in Jeff’s mouth as their tongues swirled together, and he loved it. He pulled back, leaning against the wall and watching as Jeff stroked himself and climaxed with his head on Nick’s shoulder. They both got out of the shower and dried off, going back to bed. Nick immediately pulled the covers up over his head, groaning as Jeff pulled them back.  
“I can’t go back to sleep now. I’m awake, talk to me.” Jeff whined, flopping back against the pillows.  
“Jeffie, let me sleep. I have to work.” Nick mumbled.  
“But Nicky! I don’t want to go back to sleep!” Jeff said.  
“You do realise you sound like a five year old, right? Just go to sleep.”  
“I can’t. I’ll have dreams about the needles again.” Jeff whispered. Nick sat up, turning on his lamp before facing Jeff.  
He wrapped his arms around the blonde, stroking his hair softly. “Oh, Jeffie. It’s gonna be okay. Do you really think you can’t go back to sleep?” He asked. Jeff nodded. Nick reached across Jeff to grab the tv remote, switching it on. He snuggled back into the pillows with Jeff’s head against his chest. He rubbed the blonde’s back affectionately until they both fell asleep.  
***  
Nick groaned as his alarm went off, reaching over to his bedside table to turn it off. 7:00am. _No thanks._ He smiled at Jeff, who was still asleep on his chest, getting out of bed and moving him to his own pillow carefully. He walked out to the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee before going back the bedroom to get his work clothes out. He took a quick shower, trying and failing to wake himself up. He sighed, walking back into the bedroom and smiling at Jeff - who was now awake - again.  
“Morning Nicky.” He mumbled sleepily.  
“Morning Jeffie.” He replied, walking over to sit on the bed and kiss Jeff.  
“I’ll miss you today.” Jeff said, leaning his forehead against Nick’s.  
“You say that every day. I’ll only be working until 3 today anyway. We close early.” Nick smiled.  
“We should do something. We never do things.”  
“We do things all the time?”  
“No, _you_ do things all the time. I always stay at home.” Jeff said sadly.  
“Don’t be sad Jeffie. We can do something tonight if you want. How about a movie night? We can order pizza and those gross pasta things that you love and watch whatever you want.” Nick said, pressing a kiss to Jeff’s lips.  
“Yeah. We should watch the Hunger Games, I’ve never actually seen it before.”  
“Never? That’s it, we’re watching it tonight.” Nick said in a tone that implied the conversation was done. He kissed Jeff again before getting up and grabbing his work things, putting them under his arm. He slipped his phone into his pocket before leaving for work, blowing Jeff a kiss.  
***  
“Hey Santana.”  
“Hey Nick. What can I help you with?”  
“I was wondering if you could look up Jeff’s record for me before I leave?”  
“Sure thing.” She smiled, typing quickly and clicking god-knows-how-many things before Jeff’s record came up. She turned the laptop towards Nick, watching curiously as he scrolled through it. “What exactly are you looking for?”  
“I want to see the last time Jeff got his needles done, but I cant find the folder for it.” Nick said confusedly.  
Santana turned the laptop back toward herself, typing up some more things before turning to Nick. “It says the last time he got them was when he was seven. How old is he now?”  
“Twenty one. That’s ridiculous, he needs his booster shots.” Nick shook his head. “Right, I’m going home, I’ll see you when I’m working next.” He waved at Santana as he left, walking out to his car. He drove home, happily getting out of his car and walking up to the house. He shut the front door behind him and was immediately greeted with the sight of rose petals all over the ground. He smiled to himself, walking over them carefully before heading into the kitchen where he was greeted with another appealing sight - Jeff. The blonde was shirtless and standing at the stove with his back towards Nick. Nick put his things down, slowly walking up behind his husband. He quickly wrapped his hands around Jeff’s waist, pulling him back from the stove and making him scream.  
“Nicky! You scared me!” He said, catching his breath.  
“Sorry. I just couldn’t resist.” Nick smiled.  
“I’ll give you something you can’t fucking resist.” Jeff mumbled as he turned back to the stove. Nick shook his head, pressing himself up against Jeff’s back. He placed small kisses over the back of Jeff’s neck, grabbing the taller boys hip. Jeff turned around, holding a small wooden spoon full of caramel up to Nick’s mouth. Nick looked at him curiously before licking the spoon, immediately suppressing a moan.  
“Fuck that’s good.” Nick laughed, licking his lips.  
“Maybe I should get a taste.” Jeff smirked, leaning down to kiss Nick forcefully. He ran his tongue along Nick’s teeth before sliding it against the brunette’s own tongue. He pulled back, smiling down at Nick. “Damn that is good. I’m brilliant.”  
“Yes you are.” Nick laughed, hugging Jeff tightly. “Now, are you making caramel for a reason?”  
“Of course I am.” Jeff laughed, grabbing Nick’s hand and pulling him over to the fridge. He pulled out a bowl of caramel-covered popcorn, offering some to Nick. The brunette happily accepted some, popping it into his mouth and smiling.  
“That’s really good.” Nick said once he finished his mouthful.  
“I should hope so.” Jeff laughed. “Now, what would you like to do? I was thinking we could watch the movie tonight and it’s only, like, 3:40…”  
“Cuddles sound pretty good to me.” Nick suggested.  
“Perfect.” Jeff said, still holding Nick’s hand and pulling him up the stairs. Nick sighed gratefully as he got out of his work clothes, changing into a pair of sweatpants and leaving his shirt off. He climbed into the bed beside Jeff, putting his head on the blonde’s chest and staring up at him. He smiled as Jeff wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead lightly.  
“I love you Nicky.”  
“I love you too Jeffie.” Nick pressed a kiss to his husbands chest.  
***  
Nick groaned as he felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently.  
“Nicky, wake up.”  
He opened his eyes and looked up at Jeff, smiling sleepily. “What time is it?” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist.  
“About 6. I was wondering if we should order the pizza now.”  
“Oh, yeah we should probably do that.” Nick said, sitting up and leaning in closer to Jeff. Jeff smiled and kissed his forehead, picking him up bridal style and carrying him downstairs. He sat Nick up on the bench and stood between his legs as he ordered their dinner. Once that was done, he called his boss to ask for a day off tomorrow to spend with Nick.  
“Hello Mr. Hummel. It’s Jeff.”  
“Ah yes, Jeff. What can I help you with?”  
“I was wondering if I’d be able to take a day off tomorrow. It’s just that I have an appointment to go to.” Jeff lied. He yelped as he felt Nick lips on his neck, biting softly.  
“Jeff, are you okay?” Mr. Hummel asked.  
“Uh, I - um, yes.” Jeff stammered, swatting Nick away with his free hand. The brunette grabbed his wrist, holding it away while he licked over Jeff’s collarbone.  
“Very well then. I’ll put it in the books that you aren’t coming in tomorrow.”  
“Thank you. I - uh, have to go. I’ll see you eventually. Goodbye Mr. Hummel.” Jeff said quickly, hanging up the phone and glaring at Nick.  
“What was that!”  
“Nothing.” Nick mumbled against his skin, pressing light kisses at the hollow of his neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“I hate you.” Jeff replied, tilting Nick’s head up to press their lips together.  
“No you don’t.” Nick smiled into the kiss as he felt Jeff’s hand on his waist, pulling him closer. Nick pulled away, tugging at the buttons on Jeff’s shirt. He pushed it against the blonde’s shoulders once it was undone, leaning down to kiss his chest. He moaned as he felt one of Jeff’s hands move from his waist, rubbing him through his pants. He threw his head back, moaning loudly. Jeff smirked and easily pulled down Nick’s sweatpants, letting them fall off his legs and onto the floor. He eased his hands into Nick’s boxers, pulling out his already-hard cock and stroking it slowly. Nick wound his fingers into Jeff’s hair, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder.  
“Fuck Jeff. That feels so good.” He moaned, biting down on Jeff’s shoulder. He flicked his tongue out, licking and sucking Jeff’s shoulder, moving up to his neck to bite down harshly. Jeff’s hand movements faltered for a moment as Nick sucked a dark hickey into his neck.  
“Don’t you dare stop now Jeff.” He growled, tugging the blonde’s hair and kissing him hard. Their teeth clashed together and Jeff’s hand movements sped up, making Nick moan into his mouth. Jeff pulled away suddenly when the doorbell rang. He glanced out the window to see who it was before looking at Nick.  
“Hang on, I’ll get the pizza. Keep your dick out.” He winked, walking away to the front door. He took his time in getting the pizza, smirking when he came back into the kitchen to find Nick biting his lip.  
“Jeff, get over here and finished what you started.” Nick almost growled, beckoning the blonde over with a wave of his hand. Jeff walked up to him, pressing their bodies together and kissing him hard. He snaked a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Nick’s hard-on again. He nibbled on Nick’s bottom lip, stroking him quickly.  
“Oh, fuck Jeffie. I’m close. Oh god -” Nick moaned loudly as he came, his cum covering both of their stomachs. Jeff rested his forehead against Nick’s, smiling at the brunette before pulling some tissues out of his pocket and helping him clean up. Once they were clean and Nick had his pants back on, they grabbed the pizza and sat down on the couch, Jeff watching as Nick started the movie. Jeff curled himself into Nick’s side as the watched the movie, laughing whenever Nick dropped pizza toppings on himself - which was quite a lot. Jeff was alternating between actually watching the movie and tracing patterns on Nick’s arm while he just listened. He glanced back up to the screen just as the woman in the hovercraft was talking to Katniss. He yelped as the woman pulled out the biggest needle he had ever seen, stabbing it into Katniss’ arm. He pulled Nick’s arm in front of his face as he started crying, clinging on to his husband’s shirt frantically. He barely registered Nick turning the movie off, trying to regain his breathing.  
“Jeffie, are you okay? Can you try and breathe for me?” Nick said worriedly, pulling back to look at his husband. Jeff shook his head, coughing as his eyes started watering. “Jeff, baby, I need you to calm down for me.” Nick said. He ran his hands through Jeff’s hair, pulling the blonde on to his lap and kissing his forehead. “Jeffie, just pay attention to me, forget about the movie. Just focus on my face. Focus on your breathing.” He ran his hand up and down Jeff’s side, calming him down. He was still crying but he was breathing properly. He stood up, carrying Jeff upstairs to their bedroom. He laid his husband in the bed, walking over to the closet to pick out some of Jeff’s sweatpants. He helped the blonde remove his jeans, putting the sweatpants on him and leaning down to kiss his hipbone. He removed Jeff’s sticky button-down, throwing it in the wash basket before climbing into the bed. He sat up against the headboard, pulling Jeff into his lap again.  
“Jeffie, please stop crying. It’s gonna be okay, it was just a movie.” Nick soothed him, pressing light kisses to the blonde’s chest. Jeff sniffled and looked up at him, kissing him softly.  
“I’m scared Nicky. What if I do have to get needles?”  
“Even if you do, we’ll get through this together. I promise.” Nick squeezed the blonde tight, pulling him close. “I won’t let anything hurt you Jeffie. I love you.”  
“I love you too Nicky.” The blonde leaned into his touch, resting against him.  
***  
Jeff was woken up by the sound of the shower running, groaning as he rolled over to look at the clock. 8:54am. Jeff slid out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.  
“Morning Nicky.” He called, going over to the sink to splash some cold water on his face.  
“Morning Jeffie. Come join me.” Jeff smiled at Nick’s request, stripping off and stepping into the shower. Nick turned around and smiled tiredly at Jeff, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. He leant up on his tiptoes, kissing Jeff softly. He rested against the blonde’s chest, sighing happily as the taller boy ran a hand through his hair. He reached up to pull the shower scrub down, humming quietly as he lathered Jeff up. Jeff relaxed under his touch, kissing him sweetly before returning the favour.  Nick switched off the shower, jumping out and grabbing Jeff a towel. They dried off together, going back into the bedroom to get dressed. Jeff narrowed his eyes as Nick got dressed for work, clearing his throat to get the brunette’s attention.  
“Yes Jeff?”  
“Why are you getting dressed for work? It’s a Tuesday. You don’t work on Tuesdays.”  
“I’m going in this morning for a little bit. You’re coming with me.” Nick said, looking for his jacket.  
“Why am I coming with you?” Jeff asked curiously.  
“I need a tall person to help me with some things, being the shorty that I am.” Nick smiled. “Hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all, but you’re making me coffee before we go, deal?”  
“Deal.” Nick kissed Jeff sweetly before walking downstairs to make coffee. Jeff got dressed before trudging downstairs, happily taking his coffee from Nick. He sighed happily as he drank it, letting his eyes shut.  
“Perfect.” He mumbled.  
“Perfect coffee for a perfect husband.” Nick smiled, pulling the mug away from Jeff’s lips to connect them with his own.  
“Mmm, you taste like coffee.” Jeff smiled.  
“So do you.” Nick let Jeff finish his coffee before dragging him out to the car and taking him to his work. Jeff looked around as they entered the large building, realising that in all the years he’d been with Nick, he’d never been here - not once. He stood there awkwardly as Nick spoke to the girl at the front desk, who’s name was something along the lines of Satan, before dragging him down the hall to his office. Jeff inspected the room curiously, not noticing the sound of the lock sliding shut. It was quite large for a doctor’s office, but Jeff just shrugged.  
“So, what do you need help with considering you’re so short?” Jeff laughed, turning to see Nick’s back to him, fiddling with something over a desk. “Nick? Are you listening to me?”  
Nick turned around, walking over to where Jeff was and hugging him tightly. He took Jeff’s hand and sat him down on the chair at his desk before sitting next to him.  
“Jeffie, we need to have a talk.” Nick said.  
“About what?” Jeff asked nervously.  
“Needles. You haven’t had them since you were seven. That’s not good Jeff, it’s dangerous. You could get really sick if you haven’t had your needles.” Nick rubbed circles into the back of Jeff’s hand comfortingly. “You need to get needles Jeff.”  
Jeff eyes widened as he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “No. No way Nick. I’m not getting needles. I can’t!” Nick’s heart broke as his husband began to cry, his body racking with sobs. He pulled the blonde into a tight hug, rubbing his back.  
“Jeffie, listen to me. Please.” Nick said. Jeff looked up at him with wide eyes, tears flowing freely down his face. Nick kissed his tears away before speaking again. “I need you to go lie up on the table, can you do that for me? Not for needles, just for a basic examination.”  
Jeff nodded, getting up slowly and walking to the examination table. One he was laying down, Nick walked over, dragging a drip-stand behind him.  
“Okay, Jeffie. I’m gonna put an oxygen mask on you just in case you have another panic attack. There won’t be any needles, but I’m just being cautious.”  
Jeff breathed in deeply as Nick put the oxygen mask on him, not seeing as Nick switched the tube from oxygen to gas. Jeff looked over at Nick, feeling light headed. He began to giggle, leaning out to touch Nick’s stethoscope. All of a sudden, everything went black.  
***  
Jeff woke up, looking around in confusion. He was in his bed. _Wasn’t he just at work with Nick? Or was it a dream?_ Jeff glanced over at the clock, rubbing his eyes. _No, it couldn’t have been a dream_ , it was almost 5pm. He got out of bed sleepily, trudging downstairs to find Nick in the kitchen.  
“Jeff, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Nick asked, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Uh, fine… am I meant to feel bad?” Jeff asked.  
“Oh no, it just that sometimes the needles have side effects.” Nick shrugged. Jeff’s eyes widened as he looked down at Nick.  
“Needles?”  
“Yeah… you got your needles today.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Your oxygen mask was actually kind of a laughing gas mask. I knocked you out so I could give you your needles.”  
“You gave me needles? How could you do that to me?” Jeff asked, beginning to cry. Nick pulled him closer, rubbing his sides.  
“Jeffie, it’s over now. They aren’t going to hurt. You should have had them when you were in high school. You never have to have them again. Ever.” Nick kissed the blonde’s forehead, stroking his hair affectionately.  
“Ever?”  
“Never ever. Now come on, I’m making pancakes.” Nick smiled, taking Jeff’s hand and dragging him over to the stovetop. Jeff laughed as he tipped far too many chocolate-chips into the mixture, making Nick frown. Nick got him back by flicking some of the batter at him, leaning up to lick it off his cheek. He gestured for Jeff to sit as he finished cooking the pancakes, setting a plate of them on the table as he straddled Jeff’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, kissing him deeply.  
“I’ve got a little surprise for you.” He whispered against Jeff’s lips.  
“Really, is it your dick?” Jeff asked hopefully.  
Nick laughed, shaking his head. “No, but I can give you that later if you’d like. My surprise is a special one, see if you can guess what it is.”  
“Hm, well if you’re sure it’s not your dick… is it more pancakes?”  
“Even better than pancakes.”  
“What’s better than pancakes Nick? Seriously?” Jeff laughed.  
“Going to Disneyland for our anniversary.” Nick said simply, watching the smile spread across Jeff’s face.  
“Really?”  
“Definitely.” Nick said as Jeff smashed their lips together, tugging on the brunette’s hair.  
Jeff pulled away, leaning his forehead against Nick’s. “You’re the best husband ever Nicky. I love you.”  
“I love you more, best husband ever.” Nick smiled, kissing Jeff’s lips softly.


End file.
